To Be A Weasley
by samijewell
Summary: I thought Draco was going to have a stroke when he saw his little princess with Weasley hair.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

My daughter always wanted to be a Weasley. That wish seems quite odd, unless you understand her circumstances. Most of her childhood playmates were Weasley's. She was surrounded by people who were all related to each other and not to her. Even the Potter's, with her best friend Albus, are Weasley's by blood. And after hearing of the almost romance between her "uncle" Ron and I, the longing intensified. That's not to say she didn't love her father; she was always a Daddy's girl. She was almost a mirror image of her father: fair skin, pointed features, grey eyes, white- blonde hair. The difference between them was in the way she carried herself, and her study habits; MY study habits. She also had my unruly curls too, much to her chagrin. She did, however, possess her father's cunning and ability to get whatever she wanted. As expected, she was in Slytherin, and as much as I love her, my heart broke a little bit when we got the news.

But back to that irrational desire to be a Weasley… she knew right away that she was different from her playmates, and unlike her father, she did not revel in the differences. They had freckles and red hair; mostly anyway, there were a few exceptions of course. Unfortunately for her father and I, she also got our strong sense of determination, or as Harry calls it, pigheadedness. There were several occasions, before Hogwarts, that she managed to find mine or Draco's wand and magic her hair Weasley red simply by wishing it so. The house elves had quite a time convincing her to let them change it back before Draco or I got home. I thought Draco was going to have a stroke when he saw his little princess with Weasley hair. He never did get over his dislike for Ron, though he got on well with the rest of the clan, particularly George.

You can imagine his dumbfounded fury when we received a letter in October of her seventh her, saying she would be attending the Halloween ball, and subsequently, dating Septimus Weasley, the son of Ron and Pansy Parkinson (their story is quite long and complicated, much like mine and Draco's, and for another time). Draco was all for storming up to the castle and beating this young man who thought he could date HIS princess. I was worried as well but for much different reasons. I knew she had mainly given up her desire to be a Weasley as she had grown, but it was still there. When we gathered at the Burrow on holidays, she would wistfully watch the cousins joking together. I was concerned that she was dating Septimus simply to achiever her lifelong dream. It was an awful thought for a mother to have, but it was something I had to consider. We sent her a letter with our approval, well, my approval, and let her know I would work on her father. I fretted about their relationship for quite awhile.

Then, on the Christmas hols, she stepped off the train holding the hand of a tall, freckled, red-headed man that we had watched grow up from diapers. He had the sky-blue eyes of his father, but there the similarities end. He had Pansy's pureblood poise and charm that Ron never could master, which made him quite a gentleman. I knew as soon as I saw her that she was in love. I could tell from the adoring way she looked at him. She blushed when he kissed her cheek before grabbing her trunk for her. All my fears dissipated. And as much as Draco may wish it was just a phase, I knew there would probably be the first Malfoy-Weasley wedding ever, in the near future. As we were on the platform, I caught Pansy's eye, and she gave me a knowing smile.

Of course Pansy and I were right. Septimus came to Draco and I over the Easter hols and asked for our blessing. I thought Draco would hex him to kingdom come. He did turn an unsavory shade of green, but he calmly, albeit through gritted teeth, gave our blessing. His condition though, was that we be present when Septimus told Ron of his intentions. Draco's fun was ruined though as Pansy spoke before Ron could protest and was delighted at the idea and immediately started trying to make wedding plans. Ron never could deny Pansy a thing, so he grudgingly shook Draco's hand and hugged me tightly.

**A/N: This will most likely be a two-shot, maybe three, so keep an eye out for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! And I would very much appreciate it if I got some reviews! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

Draco groaned, "Ugh. Today's the day. The day my beautiful princess Lyra becomes a bloody Weasley." This is where I found my husband the day of the wedding: giving himself a pep talk in our bathroom mirror, his normally perfectly coiffed hair in disarray.

"Oh, is poor Draco panicking?" I teased him as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned around quickly to grab me and nuzzle my neck.

He growled playfully, "It's not nice to laugh at your husband's distress Hermione." He let me go and looked in the mirror once more. "I cannot believe I am actually going to be related to the Weasel. Not ot mention I might have to share grandchildren with him…in the far, far future. It's bad enough that he's your best friend. Now his son has to corrupt my Lyra? And look what this stress is doing to my hair!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Hm, it does look awful doesn't it? I do hope it doesn't start to fall out next." I had to tease him. It was like a pastime in the Malfoy house. I must have crossed some invisible line today though, because Draco wasn't having any of it.

"Not now, Hermione. This has got to be the single worst day of my life."

"But I thought you liked Septimus?"

"I have no problem with him. It's his father I can't stand."

I drew myself up to my full height. "Draco Lucius Malfoy!" he winced. "You are treating this whole thing just how you didn't want our relationship to be treated! What if I had listened to my friends and not married you just because they didn't like your father?"

"But love..."

"Don't you "but" me, Malfoy! You just listen here. Our daughter is marrying Septimus today and you will get over it and be happy for her. She loves him, and he loves her and will be good for her. Now when you decide to stop throwing yourself a pity party and get dressed, you can find me and apologize." I stormed out, leaving him with his mouth agape. I ran right into Pansy in the hallway. "He is such an idiot!" we both said at the same time. We laughed and I felt my anger dissipate a tiny bit. With a little effort, I hugged her around her bulging belly. She was expecting their seventh child, only the second boy. We had become good friends when she realized I wasn't interested in Ron, and I realized she wasn't interested in Draco. "How did Ginny get the only sensible husband out of the three of us?" Pansy laughed again.

"What was that about gorgeous me and my wonderful husband?"Ginny said as she danced down the hallway with her and Harry's youngest child, Dora, who was only a year old, bouncing on her hip. Ginny was excited to finally be related to me, even if it was rather distantly.

"I think Draco's been a bad influence on you," I joked.

"Well, as your dear husband says "it's not being arrogant if it's true"," she replied cheekily.

"Speaking of the git, what did he do to put you in a tiff, Hermione?" Pansy asked.

I groaned, "He is still being such a child about the wedding. I swear he hasn't stopped whining since they announced it."

Pansy nodded sympathetically. "Ron is being the same way. It's bloody annoying. I wish they could just grow up."

"Ah, but that's part of my wonderful charm," Draco appeared at my side. "Excuse me, Pansy, Weaselette, while I borrow my wife for a moment."

"No problem, dear ferret," Ginny teased back.

"Ginny, will you help me find your husband? Maybe he can talk some sense into mine," Pansy asked.

"We can look, but I doubt even he can get through Ron's thick skull." They started on their search laughing as they went.

"Hermione," Draco started looking in my eyes, "I am sorry. You were right as always. This is Lyra's day, and if she is happy, I will be too. Septimus is a good kid and I am confident he can take care of our princess."

I took his hand. "Thank you Draco."

"I can't promise I will like the Weasel any better though."

"Yea well I can't say I will like you much either," Ron joined in to our conversation. "I was doing some thinking, and well Hermione and Pansy are right. We don't have to like each other, but I do want our kids to be happy. So, I propose a truce Malfoy. No fighting around our kids and future grandkids, but in private we can loathe each other all we want. Deal?" he held his out for Draco to shake.

I looked at Draco expectantly. He reluctantly shook Ron's hand. "Deal," he said in a resigned tone.

I hugged Ron. "Pansy really has been good for you. I never in my wildest dreams expected you to propose a truce Ron. You are like my brother, and I am so happy we will be related. I love you, Ron."

His expression softened. "Aw, I love you too Hermione. You are my other sister, only mush less annoying than Ginny."

"Oi, I heard that!" Ginny popped up with Harry and Pansy.

"For the first time, Ron beat you guys to the punch. He proposed a truce with Draco, by himself." I announced.

"Oh, Ron! I'm so proud of you!" Pansy burst into tears and hugged him tightly.

"Always the tone of surprise," he rolled his eyes, while giving Harry and I small smiles.

"Well come on you lot, we have a wedding to get to!"I led the way down to the Malfoy Manor gardens, where the wedding would be held.

**A/N: That's the second part. Only the wedding/reception is left, and possibly an epilogue if I get some requests for it. So let me know what you think in a review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine :)**

"I now pronounce you magically bonded husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister ended the beautiful ceremony. I looked at Pansy and saw her bawling with tears of happiness. I was never one for tears, but joy welled up in me when I thought of the life waiting for my baby girl. Draco had managed to keep a smile on his face, though he was rather reluctant when he handed Lyra over to Septimus. Albus Potter, as Septimus' best friend was best man. While Luna and Blaise Zabini's daughter, Katarina as the maid of honor. Overall it was a beautiful ceremony. I had had my doubts when Lyra had turned to her grandmother Narcissa for help planning the wedding; she always had a flair for the dramatic. But nothing was overdone. The colors were a light green and grey, an understated homage to the bride and groom's school house. Lyra's dress was magnificent. It was a princess ball gown with a beaded sweetheart neckline bodice and layers upon layers of tulle for the skirt. It was definitely not what I imagined she would wear, but I suspect Narcissa had a hand in her decision.

We moved to the indoor conservatory for the reception. There were mounds and mounds of daffodils, Lyra's favorite flower. Somehow Narcissa had even procured dozens of butterflies to be released right before Septimus and Lyra entered the room. The bride and groom had opted for a much more casual reception. There were no seating charts or multi-course meals. Just finger foods and drinks rotating around the room on trays charmed to float and magically refill themselves. There was a very large dance floor and a stage set up for a surprise from Draco and I. We had arranged for Lyra and Septimus' favorite band to play and impromptu show before they left for their honeymoon in France.

Draco and Lyra danced the customary father daughter dance. They were soon joined by Ron and his five daughters all trying to dance it once. He had two in his arms, and the rest running circles around him. He was beaming with pride. Harry had his eldest daughter Lily by the hand and Dora resting on his hip as he attempted to dance. Blaise and Katarina were whirling and twirling around the room, easily the most accomplished dancers there. Of course there were many more father daughter couples, but those dearest to me stood out the most. I searched for Narcissa to retrieve the youngest of my children: Hadrian, age 6 and the twins, Scorpius and Samantha, age 4. I could see Lucas, age 16, with his girlfriend, Roxanne Weasley, George and Angelina's daughter. Maybe there would be another Weasley-Malfoy wedding in the near future.

Draco found me surrounded by our loud, boisterous children and our friends.

"Hello, love." He kissed me. He seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself by now as he took Samantha from my arms. "Do you want to dance with daddy too?"

"Yes! Dance NOW daddy!" she demanded. Samantha was probably the most like Draco of our children. She was my miniature though, with thick brown curls and dark brown eyes that she used on her father daily to get what she wanted. You would think the master would recognize when his own tricks were used against him, but he was pretty oblivious. I watched as my children disappeared with some of the Weasley, Potter, or Zabini crowd, depending on age and separate themselves throughout the conservatory. Even my baby Scorpius, who was not quite so outgoing as his twin, was happily running after one of Ron's daughters, followed by Bill and Fleur's youngest son. I almost felt lonely in this huge crowd of people.

"Mom! I've been searching for you the last 15 minutes." Lyra grasped me in a hug.

"Sorry, darling. I've just been observing everyone from over here. You know how I'm not one for the limelight."

"Yes, I suppose that's why you eloped. Seems like a good idea, now that I think about it. I couldn't bear to disappoint Grandmother though. I don't think she has quite forgiven you and dad for depriving her from planning her only son's wedding." We laughed.

"You look simply radiant, darling." I hugged her close. "I am so happy for you. Your father is too, even if he can't properly express it. He still worries about you, even though you are grown.

"I know mom. And I am happy. Septimus makes me so happy. He is everything I wanted in a man, and things I didn't know I wanted."

"I know exactly what you mean. Its how I feel about your father." My eyes found Draco and Samantha on the dance floor, she trying to make him do moves she learned in her ballet class. "In my wildest dreams I never imagined having such a large family, or being so blessed with good friends like I am. And I owe most of it to your father."

"No regrets choosing dad over Uncle Ron then?"

"Never. I love Ron like a brother; he and I never shared a love like your father and I. I know I was expected to marry Ron for awhile, but we wouldn't have been happy. Much like you and Albus were expected to marry, no?"

Lyra laughed. "Oh Merlin, Al and I? That would be as bad as you and Uncle Ron! He's my best friend but I want to hit him with a quaffle half the time."

"That's exactly how I feel about Ron."

Septimus found us then. "Hello Mrs. Weasley, "he kissed Lyra lovingly, "and hello Aunt Hermione," he kissed my hand. "I was wondering if I could bother you for a dance, Mrs. Malfoy."

"You may as well call me Hermione now Septimus. And I would love to dance with you."

"Perfect. I'll be back for you soon, love." He kissed Lyra gently and led me to the floor.

"You will take care of her won't you?" I have to ask him. This is my eldest daughter we are talking about after all.

"All I want is her happiness. I will do everything in my power to make her the happiest woman on the planet. I am incredibly lucky to have her, so I must thank you for bringing her into this world."

"Thank you for loving her. I am confident you two will be very happy."

"May I cut in for a dance with my wife?" Draco tried to look slightly threatening, but the effect was ruined slightly when Draco stumbled. I expect he had a few glasses of champagne.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," he bowed graciously and left to find Lyra.

"Ok, no more drinks for you," I told Draco as he attempted to spin me around.

"As the father of the bride, it is my responsibility to be absolutely smashed on the day I give away my oldest daughter to a Weasley," his haughty look made me giggle.

"Oh Draco, you try so hard to be the bad guy, but you are really such a softie," I teased him.

"I will have you know, I am anything but a softie," he growled seductively in my ear.

"Then maybe you will have to remind me tonight, when this is over," I rubbed against him seductively.

"Tonight? I was thinking more like, right now," he led me towards the door.

"Draco! We can't leave before the bride and groom. How would that look?"

"You can't tease me like that woman! I'll just have to punish you later." He kissed me passionately.

"Momma! Daddy! There you are!" Hadrian bounded up, closely followed by Samantha and Scorpius. "Lyra and Sept are ready to leave, but they wanted to say goodbye first. Come on!" He grabbed my hand and the twins each grabbed one of Draco's hands.

I held Lyra close while Draco shook Septimus' hand.

"Take care of my little girl you hear me?"

"Of course, sir"

"Lyra, princess, I will always love you. And you will always be my little girl." Draco choked up a little bit.

"Oh daddy, I love you too. I'll owl you as soon as we get there."

Then the two were surrounded by family and friends. Pansy was crying again. All the kids were jumping and screaming. George and Ron set off some Weasley's Whizbangs. It was an image I would like to preserve forever. I was excited for my daughter's future. But right now I still had some other little ones to care for.

"Momma! Scorp pulled my hair!"

"Well she took my cake!"

**A/N: the end! Or maybe an epilogue? Let me know in a review! Also, if anyone was confused in regards to families, let me know and I might post lists of family members. Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, or alerting! It means a lot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

Epilogue:

1 year later

Lyra groaned, "You are never touching me again Septimus Arthur Weasley."

"But if I can't touch you anymore, how am I going to give you this amazing backrub I had planned?" he teased.

Her face brightened, "Back rub, you say? Well maybe I'll make an exception this time." She adjusted her position, no mean feat with a 7 month pregnant body. Septimus started rubbing her back.

"Hmmm that feels so good," Lyra moaned.

"You are making it awfully hard to not touch you," Septimus murmured in her ear.

"Yes, well, you deserve some suffering for doing this to me."

He chuckled. "If I remember correctly, you were a very willing participant."

"I can't be held accountable for my actions when you use that pureblood charm on me," she said haughtily.

"Oh, yes I'm the big, bad pureblood come to take your virtue," he growled playfully.

Lyra laughed loudly. "I'm pretty sure you took my virtue a long time ago." They both laughed.

Septimus gathered Lyra into his arms on their big bed. "I love you Lyra Narcissa Weasley."

"And I love you Septimus Arthur Weasley." They kissed.

"Happy Anniversary, darling." There was more kissing. Things were getting a little heated, until…

"Oh!" Lyra exclaimed and grabbed her stomach. Septimus placed his hands next to hers.

"I felt it too." Their baby was kicking, rather insistently.

Lyra smirked, "Apparently this little bugger doesn't like it when daddy kisses mommy."

Septimus shuddered, almost imperceptibly, "You know, you look like your father when you smirk like that."

Lyra smirked even more, "Oh is Septimus afraid of his father-in-law?"

"Me? Afraid of a Malfoy? I don't think so. I just haven't forgotten the look he gave me when we announced your pregnancy." Lyra struggled to sit up but eventually managed to and tried to look intimidating.

"Not afraid of a Malfoy? Maybe you should be. I am a Malfoy after all."

Septimus fought to hide a smile. "Oh yes, love. You are absolutely terrifying," he said solemnly. Lyra lay back down and snuggled into Septimus' arms.

"And don't you forget it," she said, yawning.

"And don't you forget you are a Weasley now." Septimus said quietly.

Lyra smiled in her half-asleep state. "Never. Happy Anniversary, Sept."

Epilogue Part II (I couldn't resist adding just a little bit more)

3 months later

"Weasley! I am going to kill you! You will never walk right again after I'm done with you!" Septimus gulped.

Draco laughed. "Don't worry. Hermione said the same thing to me when we had Lyra, and Lucas, and, well you get the idea. When this is over she won't even remember what she said."

"Yes well, she can be quite frightening."

"She gets that from her mother. The kind, innocent thing is all an act. Trust me."

"I heard that you prat," Hermione walked up=p behind him and punched his arm.

"But I'm your prat," Draco smirked at her, "Come on love let's leave Septimus to his doom, and go give the insanely large group of people waiting and update."

"Weasley! Get your good-for-nothing arse in here! Now!" Septimus rushed to her side.

"I'm here darling. What do you want me to do?"

"Shut up! And hold my hand!"

"Just one more push Mrs. Weasley," the mediwitch said soothingly. Lyra screamed. "And we have a boy!"

"Oh Septimus! A boy! Let me hold him." Lyra was crying. The nurse handed her a baby with a full head of Weasley hair. Lyra was ecstatic; Draco would be disappointed that his blonde hair wasn't inherited.

Septimus wrapped an arm around his wife as she held their baby boy. "What about a name love?"

Lyra smiled. "Aiden Matthew Weasley."

Septimus smiled, "Ah yes, avoid a fight between our fathers by choosing names from our mothers sides of the family."

"Of course. Then we don't have to listen to them fight like first years."

It so happens, that Aiden Matthew Weasley was the catalyst that was needed to bring Draco and Ron from barely civil to a friendship, of sorts. Of course they argued over who was the favorite grandpa, but they learned quickly that they would be spending a lot of time together, as they were Aiden's favorite people, other than his mum and dad of course.

**A/N: Well that's it people. I'm a little sad it's over. This is my first fanfic that is longer than a one-shot. It was fun though. I appreciate every review, alert and favorite. They mean a lot to me. Below this is a family chart of sorts. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**Hermione/Draco: Lyra, 20- married to Septimus Weasley, Lucas, 16- dating Roxanne Weasley, Hadrian,6, the twins: Samantha and Scorpius, 4**

**Ginny/Harry: James, 21 (not mentioned in the story), Albus, 20- best friends with Lyra and Septimus, Lily, 16, Dora, 1**

**Pansy/Ron: Septimus, 20- married to Lyra Malfoy, five daughters, not mentioned by name in the story but here they are now: Aurora, 12, Rose, 10, Emmeline, 7, twins: Elizabeth and Victoria, 4**

**Luna/Blaise: Katarina, 20- best friends with Lyra, a boy, not mentioned by name, Nicholas, 16**

**Angelina/George: twins: Roxanne and Fred, 16 Fred was not mentioned, Roxanne is dating Lucas Malfoy**

**Fleur/Bill: Victoire, 25, married to Teddy Lupin, not mentioned, Dominique, 18- not mentioned, Louis, 7- mentioned, but not by name**

**If I left anyone out, leave a review and let me know. And even if I didn't leave anyone out, leave a review anyway! :)**


End file.
